Deception
by LittleMissDestler
Summary: Forced into an arranged marriage with a lord she has not met, fourteen year old Christine longs for the boy she met last summer. Will sheeran to love the beast who is feared all around or will she find a way too return to her lies embrace? As the enemy draws neared, will Christine aid the tidious task of the down fall of her lord? Only time will tell.


**AN: **New story! I know, I know! My other stories still need more work and I feel as though I am neglecting them, but I was in a show recently so my schedular was a bit hectic for about 2 weeks there. Things have become more normal again and so I should have more regular updates! I will try and update both Secret Angel and Competition, as well as Distance. I will also try and update sometime during the week! Thank you so much for the continued support! I hope you enjoy this new story! Please review! I always look forward to your feedback! _**-LittleMissDestler**_

Christine sat in the carriage, ringing her hands. Her curls bounced as they passed over bumps on the road. She looked out the small window to see nothing but trees surrounding them as they powered on into the task ahead.

Her stomach had been uneasy and she got little sleep the night before after receiving the shocking news that she was to be wed to a man she did not know.

It hadn't been the most welcome of news for Christine felt very much in love with a boy she had met that summer.

Her thoughts drifted to the dashing young Raoul. They had met on the beach by Christine's parents summer home for her scarf had blown into the sea in a gust of wind and the lovesick fourteen year old and run into the sea to fetch it for her.

It scared Christine to think she would be wed to a man much older than herself and so she refused to think about it, despite the fact that she was now on her way to meet her husband.

She left her mind drift to a happier time, when herself and Raoul were together. Even after she had returned home, they had managed to keep in correspondence with each other, via letters. Such a scandal would now be prohibited as she was to be wed.

As the carriage came to a halt, her stomach knotted more and more. She felt herself become sick, but she knew that she had a duty to attend to, and with that, she stepped out of the carriage, ready to embrace her destiny.

'There must have been some mistake', Erik thought to himself. He was to be wed to a fourteen year old girl, but this was not what he was expecting at all.

This girls ravishing beauty made her look so much older, yet there was this underlying innocence. Her rich brunette curls tumbled down her back, loosely. Her thin waist, complemented by a tight corset did wonders for her figure. Her ample bosoms were neatly hidden by the fabric of her dress. She was small, but comfortable.

Her face was like none Erik had ever seen, and he had had his fair share of women! She had porcelain like skin, bar her rouged cheeks and full red lips. Thick black lashes surrounded her deep blue, mesmerising eyes.

There would be no delay I the marriage of this girl and Erik was sure of that. They would be bound in union, despite what people may think. Erik was very pleased to call this beauty his bride.

She looked up at the house before her. Her father had informed her that it was a "large chateaux" but that didn't nearly begin to describe this place!

It was a full estate. By the looks of it, she was I the court yard, and from what she could see, there were stables, a barn, servants to spare, fields galore! Not to mention the exquisite mansion before her!

Christine had to step back in order to see the whole front. It had large stone walls with tall gothic windows, some of which were stained glass. Her eyes led up the marble staircase to the front door, although she did not like what she then saw.

A rather cold looking man was staring down upon her, half of his face covered, by what looked like a leather mask.

Slowly, Erik approached the young girl, her beauty captivating him. To think that she was to be his sent a thrill up his spine but he remained collected, for he didn't want to scare her away.

As he reached her, he took her small hand and kissed the pale flesh, his lips lingering on her skin. He couldn't help himself, yet shame overcame him as she looked away in disgust.

Erik knew very well about the circumstances of the marriage. He knew that she had no say in the matter and it was her fathers who had her in this position. But Erik also knew that this could be his only chance of marriage because of why his mask hid, and so had been in favour with the arranged marriage, but now as she stood before him, he saw their marriage as more than a legal unity; he sought love from this girl and had to do anything and everything in his power to get that love.

"My servants will bring your bags to your separate chambers. You will have your own room till we are wed." Christine nearly gagged at the thought of sharing a bed with this man.

Several young girls brushed, past her. They must have only been Christine's age. "Could you not marry one of them?" She muttered under her breath.

Erik smiled at her remark a whispered in her ear "but that wouldn't be nearly as satisfying"

She simply scoffed at him and stormed off after the servants till she reached her chambers. Who did this man thin he was? Well, one thing was for certain; Christine was going to try her best to postpone this wedding. There had to be some way around it.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

From her bed, Christine watched as the servant girls bustled around the room, hastily putting her things away and seeing to it that their new mistress was in complete comfort in her new resistance.

As they left she flopped down onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow so she could scream, the sound muffled by the large, soft, goose feather pillows. This was interrupted my a small knock on the door.

Sitting up, Christine fixed herself to regain a little dignity, before granting entrance. A young maid, literally shaking came in. He voice was quite and timid. Christine could hardly hear what the poor girl was saying. "The master hath sent me to prepare you for dinner"

"Prepare me? What? Am I the meal?" She retorted, folding her arms in disgust. The maid found more comfort in her new mistress.

"I'm sorry, it's just what I was told.." The girl squeaked. Christine did pity the girl. What had her new husband, what was his name? Lord Destler, done to have made all these poor girls fear him? Christine only had the vilest of images flash through her mind.

Christine was dressed beautifully in an earth green dress with gold leafing; her brown curls piled neatly on her head, a few escaping to trail down her back and her baby hair curls framed her face.

Once she was dressed, she left the room to go eat dinner with her supposed fiancée.

She had ran up to her room so fast that she had not taken the time to admire the beautiful house in which she now lived.

The halls were lined with elaborate paintings. Some were portraits of what Christine supposed were ancestors. Others were beautiful landscapes of far off lands, places Christine dreamed of fleeing to, getting away of this life she was destined to lead.

The staircase was made of pure marble, with a narrow red wool carpet down the middle of the cold, hard stone.

At the foot of the staircase, she met Erik. He was wearing a finely tailored suit. He extended his arm for her to take, which she rejected, walking past him.

"Wrong way, my lady" he smiled as she stopped in her tracks, blushing. She did not, as of yet, know the manor, and such a grand place would take some time getting to know.

She returned to his side, taking his arm, causing his smile to grow more.

"I don't know what kind of satisfaction you get from this." Such a fiery young maiden he had managed to acquire.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you, or you may find it elsewhere." His satisfaction only grew as she became stiff beside him. It took her a moment to collect herself.

"I don't have to be here!" She said, pulling her arm away. "I'll have you know there are plenty of suitors which my father could turn to!"

Erik knew the comment was true. Any man would consider himself lucky to have this girl as there bride and yet, here she stood. He sighed, knowing his comment was uncalled for. She was a lady and deserved the upmost respect.

"You're right. My apologise, my lady." He said, extending his arm once more. Christine couldn't believe that he was bowing down! And to her!

Hesitantly, she took his arm, as he led her off to the great hall for their evening meal.


End file.
